


Fire Rides

by qkind



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, M/M, barry is so done with his life, len is a good thinker, mick is mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len knew that as soon as the Waverider touched ground in Central City 2016 Mick would leave and never look back. Which meant he had a rapidly approaching time limit to prevent this exact thing from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Rides

**Author's Note:**

> This makes so much sense in my head and I can't believe no one has written about this before.

Len knew that as soon as the Waverider touched ground in Central City 2016 Mick would leave and never look back. Which meant he had a rapidly approaching time limit to prevent this exact thing from happening.

A well-planned heist with a shiny loot wouldn’t cut it, not this time. Not after the Great Fuck-Up of 2046™ and all the ramifications it had. Permission to burn something big wouldn’t do it either, not when Mick didn’t want permission or anything else from Len anymore. It had to be something really special. Len had the perfect idea.

It was time to cash in that favor the Flash owed him.

~*~

Barry was waiting in the agreed upon rooftop at the exact agreed upon time, but apparently Time Masters hadn’t mastered the art of punctuality yet, despite their self-appointed name. But eh, it’s not like he could judge anyone on that. Mostly, he amused himself thinking how it must really grate on Snart.

Finally he felt the disturbance in the air and saw a door opening to no-where – freaky – only seconds before Heatwave jumped out through it, seemingly not wanting to wait for anyone else.

Showtime.

Barry ran to stop just in front of him, tried not to take a step back after seeing the murderous look on his face, cursed Snart for asking for _this_ favor in particular, prayed that this wouldn’t be his last minute on Earth for what he was about to do, and picked Mick Rory up: hands under his thighs, lift up, and luckily the surprise meant Heatwave’s arms came around his back to hold onto him and not, you know, around his neck.

“Hold on tight, Rory, we’re going on a fire ride!” 

“What the f- !”

~*~

When they stopped seconds later somewhere on the outskirts of Central, Barry put Heatwave down and waited for the man to shake off the disorientation and realize that – there you go.

“MY SHIRT IS ON _FIRE!_ "

Barry had enough experience with carrying people whose shirts caught on fire that he could conclude, with all certainty, the normal reaction to this event was to immediately pull the burning clothes off. 

Heatwave pushed his closer to his chest. 

“So... I take it you liked the ride?” 

Rory looked up at him and let his arms drop from where they were clutching at his shirt. Or what was left of it, really. Flames licked at his torso, rapidly consuming the still surviving tatters of fabric. 

“Kid, I need to know what I did to deserve this so I can do it again.” 

“Heh, well, about that... actually it was Cold who asked me to do this?” 

Barry scratched the back of his head and maybe sort of panicked a tiny little bit when the previously (scarily) gleeful pyro tensed up and instead looked like he was going to torch someone, which didn’t bode well for him as the only human being in their immediate vicinity. 

“He did that, huh? Told ya to take me somewhere far and quiet and _leave_ me there?” 

“Um, no, that’s not – we’re not that far? That’s Central City’s airport right there, see?” 

Heatwave saw. And turned back to him not looking any less maniac. 

“So, I believe his exact words were ‘Take Mick and run until you set his clothes on fire, then drop him off at this address’ and sent me the address for an apartment in Keystone.” 

Heatwave shuffled a bit on his feet and muttered something that might have been _smart asshole_ , but since he also looked less likely to jump Barry, he tried not to think about what all this was really about and just counted himself lucky that he’d apparently live to see another day. 

Barry chuckled awkwardly and tried not to look as nervous as he was with this whole affair. 

“No.” 

“...No?” 

Heatwave grinning was actually more terrifying than Heatwave scowling. Which was saying something. 

“No, we’re not going to Keystone until _all_ my clothes are on fire.” 

Fuck. 

~*~

Len had been waiting at the apartment for longer than he’d expected he would. He wasn’t worried about the Flash per se, he was a damn superpowered metahuman, but Mick _was_ a fully trained killing machine with several lifetimes of experience.

Maybe his plan hadn’t been good enough.

Just as he was about to go find something to eat, he felt the tell-tale crackling in the air that signified the Flash’s arrival, and there in the middle of his living room stood Barry Allen, face as red as the rest of his suit, with a stark naked Mick in his arms. Bridal style.

When Mick caught up to the fact that he was already in Len’s apartment, he climbed down and faced the Flash with a smirk.

Barry couldn’t really blush brighter than he already was, but his expression went past mortified. With the haste of someone who really, _really_ didn’t want to be where they were, he didn’t even say goodbye before showing himself out at superspeed.

Mick turned to Len and took two steps towards him, until he was close enough Len could smell burnt skin.

“What did you think then?”

Len spoke softly, afraid he’d break this unspoken truce that had Mick looking at him still with reservation, but without a trace of the anger that had defined him, them, for the last part of their journey through time.

He held his breath when Mick’s right hand came up to rest on his shoulder, and when his left hand mirrored the movement a moment later. There was fire in his eyes, but for once it wasn’t wild.

"Lenny...it was _hot_.”

Len huffed, still tense but feeling the relief spread through him, and allowed himself to think that, maybe, things would be okay again.  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
> I laughed myself to sleep one day thinking about Barry flashing Mick somewhere and his clothes catching on fire to his absolute _delight_ and I just...had....to.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I'm obsessed with Coldwave right now so if someone wants to talk to me about it, please do :D 
> 
>  
> 
> maqqneto.tumblr.com


End file.
